polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatiaball
Croatiaball is a countryball in Balkans at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean.. He can into European Union, NATOball and into removing kebab. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for Germanyball, who gib lots of mony. Early HistoryCategory:BalkansCategory:CountryballsCategory:EuropeCategory:Modern CountryballCategory:NATO Croats exist since the 7th century. In the begin of the 8th century he was Duchy of Croatiaball. The Capital was Kninball. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom, but later joined with Hungaryball in a personal union and he was anytime was in unions. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became the Independent State of Croatiaball and a nazi puppet. Croatiaball removed some Ćevap (24,000 Serbs) in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with Croat president Tito (Even though Serbs controlled most of the government) Croatiaball left Yugoslaviaball in 1991 and had to fight for their freedom. Croatiaball emerged victourious and proud from the 4 year war know as the Homeland war. Homeland War The Homeland war started in 1991. and ended in 1995 Croatiaball's victory. Croatiaball wanted to leave Yugoslaviaball along with Bosnia-Herzegovinaball but Serbiaball and Montenegroball didn't like that of course so normally they attacked. 1991-1994 After the breakup of Yugoslaviaball, Croatiaball found it self in a very hard position because Serbiaball controlled more than 90% equipment of the former Yugoslaviaball's army and was denied of help from other's because of sanction's. The first to recognize his independence was Germanyball and Vaticanball. Croatiaball tried with all his might and thought to defend his clay and he succefully did but Serbiaball was more modern and stronger in numbers than him. 1995 Croatiaball regained it's strenght and with a little political help from Germoneyball it attacked Serbiaball and in 2 days regained back half of their territory and conquered half of Bosnia-Herzegovinaball. Croatiaball remembers those days as days of glory and is very proud of it's military success while Serbiaball remembers it as days of sadness. NATO Croatia joined NATOball during 2009 with Albaniaball. EU (European Union) Croatiaball joined EUball, so economy can be fixed in 2013, and was welcomed by Germanyball. Luckily, he doesn't beg him like Greeceball, asking him for some Euromonies. Demographic * 90.42% Croats (and growing) * 4.36% Serbs (and shrinking) * 5.2% Others(and growing) Religion * Catholicism 86.28%, * Orthodox 4.44%, (Some Bulgarians and Ukrainians, So they good) * Atheism 3.81% (They are secretly amazeball Catholics in denial) * Kebabism (Yet to be removed) 1.5% * Protestantism 0.34% * Undeclared 2.17% Relations Croatiaball hates Kebabs,Nationalistic Serbiaball and Montenegroball equally and wants them all gone. Croatiaball is very strict and of catholic, but he still can into removings kebab. Relationships': ' * Austriaball: I was of friends with him ever since. He is of doctor now, and he can also into removing kebab. (Crazy doctor ever since times of anschluss...) * Germanyball: Best friend and of good ally. Although his father of anschluss, he of invitings me to EUball! Good friend. He can into good economy, but he is of infected * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball:'' ''He can into best dish. Also, he of helpings me with Serbiaball. Still, he wants of apology for the Second World War (Sorry, can't do nothings about it!). * Sloveniaball: He is of friendly rival that can into good trades. We of sometimes playings hockey whenever we of feelings like it. Also, we both of hatings pasta, and he was of first recognized! He is of good guy.He wants my sausage but he can't have it so he pissed. * Armeniaball: Ha, good friend. I am of feelings bad for yuo because of yuor worst day. Do not of worry! We will get revenge! Soon... * Ukraineball: We of helpings them and then got recognized us after the war, also sent some people and monies to help. I am of sending my military to yuo. He is not of bad. * Polandball: He can into Catholic and Slav. Brave people! Also, he can into removing kebab ever since he was of anschluss. Sadly, he cannot into space, but of dislikings kebab a little. * Bulgariaball: Best balkan Friend! Serbiaball is still of hatings him for WW1. * Czechball: Best tourist! * Hungaryball: He is of best friend! * Turkeyball: Although we of neutral, I am of watchings yuo, kebab... * ISISball: Stupid kebabs of tryings to anschluss the world... Of racist, but at least he is not of tryings to anschluss me. * Franceball: Didn't of recognizings us during 1991! You had a king back then, he was an inbreed. Also, yuo tried to anschluss Russiaball! But, yuo are not of kebab, and wife of Germanyball. * Italyball: We are friends but Istriaball is ours! * Albaniaball: Helped me with Serbiaball in 1991, great friend. We both hate Serbiaball. Keeps calling me his Illyrian brother... Gallery Draft1111442624.jpg My country.jpg Croatiaball.PNG Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png 3iSpm.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Ip5cp2.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 1347569432131.png Croatiaball.png Croatiaball.jpg Croatiaball Sokac.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg Comic 12.jpg Comic 14.jpg xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Yugoslav sob story.png 4ovtIU5.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Stronkest.png|thumb|1x1px Croatia.PNG.png|thumb|1x1px Ptsd.png|thumb|1x1px ARHdyOv.png Croatiaball2.png Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"HRVATSKA DO DRINE!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91-e?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NAŠA!" *"ZA DOM! SPREMNI!!!" (Only used by Nazis, forbidden in Croatian law. Some use it as a joke) *"SPUSTILA SE GUSTA MAGLA IZNAD ZAGREB-a!" *"BOG I HRVATI!" Links *Facebook page *Instagram es:Croaciaball fr:Croatieballe hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Vodka remover Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatiaball Category:Balkan Category:Eastern Europe Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Nazi Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Remover Category:Wine Category:Independent Category:Former burger remover Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Kebab must be dead Category:Kebab sucks Category:Star and Crescent Category:Former Nazi Category:Nationalist